fighting the gravity
by trollface675
Summary: Ooo is lost to Finn and his horrible ways can Pb and marceline stop him? find the fuck out sex in chapter 2 rated m for sex, drugs, rape, blood, gore some parts may be not suitable for younger audiences
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting the gravity **

**Ok so this should be good **

**This is basically sex and the torment of life **

**Beware the story contains (sex, violence, rape, death, gore, and blood)**

**Enjoy ps everyone is human except the princess' and Marceline but pb is human**

**Chapter 1: here in your arms but with no feeling**

Finn was gone, there was nothing left but a shell of his former self. The hero that ooo had once known was now an abusive asshole that slept with girls half his age, older and younger. Something had snapped in him when he turned 20, he had proposed to Pb and she said no feeling full of sadness and like he had no purpose, he left. When he had come back 3 months later the candy kingdom and all of ooo was a shit hole, people were getting drunk left and right and had sex with anyone they could find, even if it meant rape. And Finn was the worst he started going to party wolf parties and always left with a girl and every time it was a princess who didn't know better sometimes it was bad and sometimes it was worse.

Finn was above the law no one dared to fight the man who could easily kill them and was no longer afraid to. The only ones not to be left in this wake of sex and alcohol was flame princess, Marceline and Pb. Each one was hidden away where they hoped that Finn wouldn't find them. Each one social outcasts, But yet they were a team, a team of piece of shit virgins as Finn would often call them while searching for Pb that he thought would be the easiest to find because of her sent but no she had masked her sent with no bathing, it was gross but she did what she had to do

Finn gave up after a month of searching for them. And went back to the princess that he had fucked and made them get pregnant from other guys so one day he could fuck those princess' it was twisted and sick but no one would argue with him until one day. But let's start where we see Pb wanting to find Marceline.

I walked out in a hood and jeans that hid my skin and face they weren't washed but I didn't care as long as Finn didn't see me it was ok, I put on a gas mask to hide face just in case and went out of the hole covered by a rock. I looked down as I climbed the ladder and looked at the food I had and my science experiments that I never used anymore "well, here we go" I moved the rock and climbed out to be shortly blinded by sunlight "fuck" I muttered under my breath and I got up and looked at the map I had made of the places she might be "ok, let's do this" I walked out onto the field to see beer bottles and clothes everywhere "oh my fucking god" I said. I could still smell the stench of the expired beers and beer and cum covered clothes everything was dry but it was obvious what it was. "Shit, there has to be hundreds of people's clothes."

I walked through the field to see that there was also rotten barf on the grass. "damn" I continued walking until I got to her cave and walked in to see her house was no longer there it was burned down with beer and clothes everywhere and passed out people in the water or at least they looked passed out "this was obviously destroyed by Finns rage of not finding her here I pulled out my hatchet that I carry around when go out and walked to the house to look for clue of where she might have gone. I looked for hours and found nothing but before I left I went up to the person that was closest to me. She was dead and the front part of her body had rotted away and she was naked then all her organs that were in her dumped out into the water splashing blood, water, and maggots on me I quickly threw off the maggots "jeez" I said while covering my mouth with my arm. I got up and walked to the entrance of the cave and looked back "please be ok Marceline" I said silently to myself and walked out "ok where next" I pulled out my list and saw the second thing "the tree house" I look around and see it and walk to it "all I know is that Finn never uses it any more he lives in the candy kingdom, destroying and doing whatever in it" I walked up to the door and was surprised how clean it was around it. No beer and no clothes covered in sperm.

I opened the door and looked around "it's a fucking ghost town" nothing was there, but I still checked the entire house, yep nothing. When I got to the front door again I looked out before I opened it to see Finn coming to the house "shit!" I was not about to lose my virginity to a douche bag like Finn. I looked around to see if there was anywhere I could hide there wasn't "fuck" I looked out the door to see if he was here yet, he was right outside the door staring in and he was about to open the door.

**Well?**

**I basically pulled this out of my ass**

**Like "im going to make a new fucking story"**

**Then this happened**

**PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND AS ALWAYS LEAVE A FAVORITE AND A FOLLOW**

**There's gonna be sex in da next chapter 0-0 **

***brofist***


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting the gravity**

**Ok so when we left off Finn is right outside the door and Pb is in the tree house wearing a gasmask and a hoodie and a pair of jeans to hide her. **

**Well things are about to go down**

**Thanks to CangarooO, SHIPPERandGAMER, and JayXNitro check them out**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! Or a pm I don't give a shit**

**WARNING; SEX**

**Chapter 2: nothing left**

"fuck" I looked out the door to see if he was here yet, he was right outside the door staring in and he was about to open the door. I pulled my hatchet out and prepared for the worst and with Finn it got pretty bad. The door opened and Finn walked in "what the fuck?" he said when he saw me "who are you ass bag?" he asked me, I remained silent. He walked up to me and saw the hatchet "and what were you planning to do with this" he asked me as he quickly and forcefully pulled the hatchet out of my hand and threw it outside. Then he reached for my gas mask to pull it off. I quickly turned away and he pulled my hood down to see my long pink hair "shit" I thought "well, well if it isn't Bonniebel bubblegum, the virgin" I took off the mask and showed him my face and leaned in real close to his ear and whispered "fuck you asshole" he laughed at this and said "I have finally found you after all this time" he started to unzip my jacket and I punched his face "I don't think so" I said but he grabbed my neck and pushed my against a wall and resumed unzipping the jacket. I was struggling to breathe until he let my go after he took the jacket off leaving me in a white tank top. He threw the jacket across the room and looked at me for a second and said "take a fucking shower" I stood there for a minute and then went to the bathroom at first I was shocked then I took my opportunity and took a shower when I got out I dried off and left the water on so I could sneak away but I heard the water turn off and I collected everything so I ran to the door but Finn grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

I pulled her on to the floor and then ripped off her jacket and said "im tired of your bullshit" then I held her down as I pulled her jeans off nice and slow teasing me and her. I know she didn't like it but she didn't have a choice right now. She was wearing panties but there were torn and hadn't been washed in a while I started pulled them off with my free hand while the other was holding down bonnie. She was squirming and moving around, I was about to fully remove the panties when someone walked in holding the hatchet it looked like bonnie except they had blue jeans and not black. I looked at bonnie and I knocked her out and got up ready to fight this person.

I walked to him and he started to pull down my hood but I took the hatchet and put it right between his neck and arm. He screamed in pain as blood spurt and splattered out of his shoulder I got Bonnie's clothes and put them in my back pack and quickly picked her up and ran out of the tree house. After a while of running I started to fly around until I got to the evil forest. We got to the hole in the ground and I flew in it and closed the lid. I flew down into the hole where I had set up a camp for at least 3 people but it was only me. I sighed and took off my gas mask and put it on the table and laid Pb on the couch, "man I came in just in time" I thought "she would have been raped by Finn" I thought about this "no dick bag will take the virginity will take Pb, that's my job"

I started to wake up and instantly felt pain in my head then I opened my eyes and saw a figure. It was turned around so I couldn't see their face but I groaned and they turned around and I saw her face "Marceline!" I said weak but happy I got up pretty fast and could see for a couple of seconds then threw up. I wiped my mouth and looked up to see her "hey" she said, I stood up and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I was looking for you" and she whispered back "me too" we stopped hugging and she told me what had happened "I can't believe that Finn became this" "me neither" "well thanks for saving me" "no problem" "well if want there is plenty of food and water and there's a shower so you can stay here if you want" "what about clothes?" "A bunch" "good" "but" she said "there's a catch" "what?" I replied "there's only one bed" "oh that's ok" I was pretty happy actually I had loved Marceline for a long time and that's why I left Finn but I never told her because I didn't think she felt the same way. I went to the bedroom after she showed me where everything was and I got changed. I took off my black jeans and my tank top and put on some shorts and a t shirt. I waked out and saw Marceline on the couch wearing a tank top and a thong while playing her bass. She put it down and walked over to me and said "look, I've liked you for a long time bonnie and im not sure if you feel the same way but I really like you" I looked at her for a minute and my mind was blowing up with happiness.

She looked at me for a while and then she pushed her soft pink lips on my lips and we started to get into the kiss I rolled my tongue around the inside of her mouth asking for entry to the rest she accepted and let my tongue explore her mouth then we stopped and a string of saliva was left between us I looked at her and then looked at her tits they were huge. I grabbed one and felt it up then I pulled the tank top off her and unhooked her bra letting her boobs free then I started sucking on the nipple of the right one while gently rubbing her pussy through her panties she was getting wetter and wetter. I stopped sucking her tit and down to her pussy and pulled her panties down and started licking her clit making her moan I took this as a sign to keep going and I did. I stopped licking her and told her to lie on the couch she did what she was told and I started licking her pussy causing her to moan even louder. I licked and fingered her and then she screamed "MARCEY IM CUMMING!" I went faster and faster until she came and I licked the juices that came out. She moaned and panted and I looked at her and said "my turn" I unhooked my bra and took off my thong and lay out on the couch.

I had no idea what to do here so I did what marcey did to me except I moved my fingers around in her pussy and went extremely fast and after a while of doing everything she finally came and squirt all over me. I licked some of it and then she got up and we kissed for a while. When we broke apart I went and took a shower and cleaned up as did Marceline I passed her and said "that was amazing" she blushed and then I got into bed and after a while Marceline got in to and we fell asleep me in her arms.

I pulled the hatchet out of my shoulder at the candy kingdom and then made a girl give me a blowjob, I came and she left "I will find those motherfucking bitches, and I will rape them and kill them and hang their bodies on a fucking tree" I swore to this and nothing can stop me. :) **-**

**Well? Sorry the sex scene was later in this but hey you didn't see it coming **

**You guys thought Finn was going to rape her. Nope**

**Sorry it took so long to post I had homework and ifunny and then I had to finish it and think of a sex scene that would change the course of the story so yeah**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, LEAVE A FOLLOW AND A FAVORITE**

**And as always or as of now**

***brofist* **


	3. Chapter 3

**To the guest who said this:**

"_**You need on your grammer. The lemon scene was short and rushed."**_

**One: its grammar and the first sentence made no sense so shut the fuck up and two yes I know if you read the entire thing you would know that I pulled it out of my head last minute and said "good enough" I mean hey you read it didn't you? And just because you think you spell it right doesn't mean you do so don't go to my story and say shit when you don't fucking know crap about something I've known for years. **

**And to the guest who said this:  
"**_**Have Fin Rape and Anally Rape Princess bubnlegum"**_

**I don't even know where to start with you but let's start anyway one his name is Finn yes I know auto correct says that its fin but its Finn add it to the dictionary that doesn't exist second I know sex and its anal rape not anally and basically what you said is Finn should rape her twice, wonderful. And third you spelt bubblegum, wrong you have time to auto correct Finn but when it's bubblegum it's too much work**

**So guests let this be a lesson ****don't be these people ****if you want to review and talk shit do it correctly and if you have a suggestion make sure it one makes sense and two is spelt correctly **


End file.
